Lethe
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: Test subjects do dream sometimes. Amongst the tests, the sessions and the injection of medicines, there is endorphin. It relaxes their muscles and improved their natural immune system. They were asleep when it all happened. Hence it was why, they dreamed. A Black Survival fanfiction.


Test subjects do dream sometimes. Amongst the tests, the sessions and the injection of medicines, there is endorphin. It relaxes their muscles and improved their natural immune system. They were asleep when it all happened. Hence it was why, they dreamed.

They dreamed about different things, some recalled their best childhood achievement, some their friends and family, their greatest victory and their best moments. For 16M-RFT23, his life was a daily blessing. He worked hard, came home to be greeted by his wife and daughter. His daughter would hold his hands, pulling him to see her most recent test results. His wife would kiss his lips and whispered something naughty that they both should do when Azuko was fully asleep. Azuma Shoichi's life was beautiful. He would not want anything more.

They sat down on the dining table. The television was on to show the latest news. Azuko would suggest to change it to the children's channel. They decided to watch "The Cat Story".

Azuma Shoichi would laugh. Later on he choked on the rice for swallowing them too fast. They thought he would die that day.

Then comes the bathtime. Azuko took turns to be bathed with both parents. It was Shoichi's turn. He would dip into the bathtub with Azuko and played with the bubbles for ages. His wife would have to come with the soap and scrubber to scrub them both clean.

Azuko successfully fled leaving Shoichi drowned in bubble bath after he has been thoroughly scrubbed. His wife will come and chase her child. Shoichi decided to sink himself into the water.

 _Is that 16M-RFT23? He looked so...happy._

 _Shush. You must be new here aren't you ? They are dreaming. The endorphin that was injected into the subjects sometimes made them recall their memories._

 _He was the one that came here for the money, was he not? That poor guy. He must have been dreaming of his family._

 _It does not matter for us anyway! Pass me the notes on his last injury. At least he is asleep here with everyone else. Who know what will happen if one of them wakes up._

 _Aaah… Dr.N, don't scare me like that!_

Shoichi woke up from the dream. A dream ? Did he fall asleep in the tub ?

He took his towel and dried his body, then his hair. He would probably needed to borrow his wife's hair dryer after this. He found his glasses on top of the sink. It was hazed by the fog so he had to take a few napkins to clean them.

He went out with a towel wrapped on his waist. It seemed dark outside. He checked the bedroom to find his wife. She was not there. He went to check on Azuko's bedroom. Azuko was tucked in her pajamas, wrapped in her blanket. He smiled at Azuko's sleeping face. He loved her very much.

His wife was waiting behind him. Obviously she scared him to pieces. They kissed each other and went to their bedroom. Shoichi kissed her neck and began undressing her.

 _He is smiling! Like…, smiling smiling! I have never seen him like this!_

 _Ahem! Dr.Y please pass me the notes._

 _Yes yes sorry! Still, he looks so… in peace when he is asleep like this._

 _I swear Dr. Y if you constant blabber ends up waking him, I will ask Administrator Meiji to put your name on the night shifts._

 _NO! Not the night shifts!_

Shoichi woke up with no clothes on. Just to be fair, he was not wearing any last night as well. He saw his towel was draped on the floor somewhere. His wife's arm still wraps themselves around him so he vaguely _knew_ what happened last night. He did not regret it though. Thinking about it makes him grin.

"Daad~ Wake up~!"

With that Shoichi shrieked.

His wife almost dropped on the floor when Shoichi pulled the blankets to cover his… ehmn, body.

"Aaah! Ayano are you alright ?" Shoichi panicked.

His wife smiled. She put herself back on the bed and reached her hands on Shoichi's cheek. She pinched his cheeks so hard Shoichi was sure he will have that "blush" for the rest of the day.

"Ayano~ I am sorry~" Shoichi whined.

His wife ignored him. She pulled Azuko closer to her leaving Shoichi holding all the groceries. Azuko constantly looked behind to make sure his daddy did not pass out lifting all the heavy groceries.

"Mommy, can I help daddy ?" Azuko asked.

Ayano chuckled. "Of course you can, darling."

Azuko grinned. They stopped their walking and turned around to help their daddy. Shoichi looked so much relieved when Ayano decided to kiss him.

"How can I be angry for long at you ?" she smiled.

"I love you, Ayano."

"I love you more, Shoichi~"

 _Dr.N! Dr.N! What is this reading over here ? His heartbeat quickened so suddenly! Does this always happen ?_

 _You idiot! Did you not check his body when you injected the serum ? Here it says there is a foreign contaminant inserted into his blood vessel!_

 _Now what ?_

 _Now what ?! You are a doctor and you are asking now what ?! Are you an assistant researcher ?!_

 _Aaah! I am so sorry!_

"Daddy... am I going to die ?"

Shoichi woke up from his nap. He smiled ever so softly to his daughter. "No of course you are not. Daddy will work hard to make sure you are well. In return, can you promise daddy to be strong ?"

Azuko shook her head. "No…"

"No ?"

"I don't wanna make promises, daddy. Mommy made a promise that she would not die and she died. I am scared that I will also broke the promise like mommy did…" Azuko began to sob. It made Shoichi's heart broken.

"Sometimes… I missed you so much. You go to work everyday and I did not get to see you. So...So I waited till night because I wanted to see you."

Shoichi pulled her close into a hug. He sighed. She was always on his mind but they needed the money. He had been taking extra shifts and overtime just to pay the medical bills. He cannot lose her. She is all he have.

"Sometimes, grandpa and grandma came to visit you, yes? You don't have to be too sad when I am gone." Shoichi forced a smile. He patted Azuko's head, reassuring her that she will be fine, that she is not sick and even- not dying.

"But granddad and grandmama is not you!" Azuko grumbled. "Daddy… can you… take a day off ? I want to spend more time with you."

"Hmn ? Tommorow ?"

Azuko nodded.

"If that will make you happy, I can try to talk to my boss…" Shoichi smiled.

"Really daddy ? Promise ?"

"I promise."

 _I don't think he reacts to the foreign fluid as much as the others. I am glad!_

 _Quit smiling Dr.Y! We might not know what will happen to him afterwards. The last subject that had the same symptoms decided to break through the glass and attacked everyone with scissors!_

 _Was that the case when Dr.H gets a punch in the face ?_

 _I swear you two are too playful to be in this research center._

 _I have seen this symptoms before…_

 _You have ?_

 _Self-hypnosis. Just like subject 15M-RFT16, he made sure to forget the facts that only brought him sadness hence disabled him to function properly and achieve his goals._

 _In a way, he would never achieve true happiness but he could achieve a decent amount of happiness enough to function?_

 _Precisely._

 _That is interesting._

Shoichi was brought back to reality. Or more likely, subject 16M-RFT23. His memory was uploaded successfully with no defect or bug. He was given back his cell and what seemed to be his private belongings. A photo of him and his daughter, his diary, a fountain pen, and his cellphone. Still no reception. He tried to call every now and then, even listens to the recording of their karaoke. He had to bargain with the researcher for the charger.

His days were sometimes terrible and sometimes automatic. He preferred the latter one. Sometimes, he was given a dose of _happiness_ , and for that reason he will calmly close his eyes. And dreamed of _reality._


End file.
